Lich
Lich Lich is a Supreme Element based on Strong, quick, and magical attacks that however leave the User defenseless This Element was obtainable by Fusing ??? 'with '''Illusion '''anywhere during the time of 1st October to Halloween 2017 and 2018. This Element is recommended for every Player going "Bruiser", this is not recommended for a defensive playstyle however. Spells Army of the Undead (Body) '"User swings a Cepter and creates up to 5 Zombies that stay alive for 2 minutes. The Zombies will attack nearby players and can be killed just like any other player. User can not summon new Zombies until all 5 are dead " * The Zombies are a good distraction method and can help the player recover * If the User dies, the zombie will become "Enraged", sacrificing their health for more speed and damage. = Blood Potion (Projectile) "User throws a Blood potion on the ground, release a big puddle of blood on target location that lasts for 6 seconds. Players will be slowed and take small damage while on the blood, and user will heal 25HP every 2 seconds when standing on it, Zombies that Step into the blood will become faster." * Using this puts you to a high advantage, since the user become slower and the zombies become faster! Cursed Leap (Movement) "User takes a big Jump to target location, upon impact create a big shockwave making any nearby players tumble. When landing ON a player, User will strongly push said player into currently facing direction." * Use "Blood potion" somewhere on a flat area and follow up with "Cursed leap" to push the Player into the Blood puddle. Then use "Army of the Undead" and let the fastened zombies do their job. Skeletal Feast (Multi Projectile) "User sends out Skeleton arms emerging from the ground into a Straight line. Player hit will take medium damage and will be stunned for a short duration. 1 in 3 Zombies walking on the Skeleton arms will become skeletons, receiving double speed, health, and damage" * Again, a perfect combo spell, Use "Blood potion" and then follow up with "Army of the Undead" Now try to hit the zombies and the slowed player with "Skeletal Feast" and either Finish them yourself and use "Cursed Leap" Or escape from the situation and let the Skeleton and Zombies do their job. Ghoulish terror (Ultimate) "User creates up to 5 flying Ghouls to haunt players and randomize their controls, User then ascends into the air and creates 10 clones of themselves next to them, User and their clones then point a scepter of dark magic into cursor location before shooting multiple shots at it. Each dealing Medium damage and slowing still alive player. Players dying from the dark magic will turn into skeletons and will cause the User and their clones to fire again" * This Ultimate is very flexibe and can affect a massive crowd or just a single person. Sky is the limit with this one! * Try to aim for low players so you can use the dark magic shot X many times!Category:Discordian's Element Ideas